


Grand Finale

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Their last day on Earth





	Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week Day 7: Last.
> 
> So here's my fic for that prompt which is the characters' last day on Earth. Haha
> 
> This sucks though. I have my reasons for making this short though it'd have been better a bit longer to focus on other characters but since this is Creek week anyways, I guess it's fine.

Balls of fire rained down from the overcast sky hitting nature and man-made structures alike. The ground shook and cracked and opened up into holes large enough to swallow houses. Buildings slowly cracked and broke down and an explosion could be heard not too far away.

The destruction of the Earth could be heard alongside the screams and cries of the people running around in panic, still searching for a safe haven in the midst of the breaking world they’re in. The run and run - avoiding falling debris from the crumbling houses and posts, across broken glass littered across the ground, and past people asking for help. They search for any vehicle that could take them far away from there hoping there’s still peace somewhere. There were others on the ground either broken in body or in soul.  
The dead and the living altogether in the world that’s about to be destroyed.

 

* * *

 

“I have to go.” he said as he got his arm off the grip of his mother’s hand. He was about to start running when someone grabs his arm holding him back.

“Craig, no!” she screamed, pleading her son to stay. On her other hand she held the crying and shaking form of her only daughter as she watched her husband grab onto their son’s arm.

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s dangerous!” his father asked. There was a slight hesitation on his face as he knew very well where Craig was going.

“Tweek…” he said as he took a glance of the phone in his hand. The device worked almost an hour ago when he and his boyfriend were still texting each other unaware of what would transpire later on. The last message he got before everything stopped working was that Tweek was scared. “I got to get him.”

“He’s with his family. He’d be fine!”

“I’m sorry. I can’t leave him.” he pulls his arm out of his father’s grip and hesitated to look back at his family as he didn’t want to see their worried faces “I’ll be back, I promise.” he tells them knowing there's no guarantee he'd be able to return. Before they could say anything else, he runs off only to stop and runs back to his now wrecked home to grab an important thing he nearly forgot.

The tiny creature was shaking when he finally got to it. Craig cradled Stripe to pet him, trying to calm him down. He grabs a tiny ball where he places the little guy and puts it in the safety of his jacket. “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. We’re gonna go see Tweek, you like that, don’t you?”

He runs out towards the street to make his way towards the coffee shop. As he ran, he could hear people screaming. The houses around him are starting to collapse as well. On the middle of the street is a huge crack he knows will open up soon like they saw on TV earlier. Craig tried to avert his eyes from the corpses of those who got crushed under the weight of fallen parts of their houses or those who got crushed by a stampede of people. He has somewhere to get to and he had to be there fast.

 

* * *

“Gah! Mom, dad! We can’t stay here… the place is gonna fall apart!” Tweek exclaims as he tried to reason with his stubborn parents. The couple hid under the table inside their shop and no matter how much Tweek tried to reason with them, they refuse to leave their beloved shop behind.

“Tweek!”

The blond turns his head to see his boyfriend just outside the coffee shop and walking towards him. Tweek meets the other boy halfway and runs to hug him. Part of him is relieved to see Craig alive and well.

“Are you okay?” Craig asked as he looked Tweek over to see if the other boy sustained any injuries.

Tweek shook his head “I’m okay. You?”

“I’m fine.” Craig smiles at him before looking behind the other boy and seeing the Tweak couple hiding under the table “Mr. And Mrs. Tweak? What are you doing there? This place is gonna fall!”

The two ducked down when another meteor struck a nearby building. Craig wrapped his arms protectively on his boyfriend. Pieces of glass and concrete flew past them with some of the smaller bits hitting their body and leaving scratches that soon bled. One of the bigger piece flew past the already broken glass on the front of the shop.

Tweek turned back to see his parents still holding onto each other underneath the table “Please, let’s just go!”

“We can’t just leave, son.” his father said “This coffee shop has been part of our family for generations and it’s--”

“I don’t care!” He yells out. He pulls away from Craig and runs toward his parents. He grabs both their arms in an attempt to pull them out of their hiding spot “We have to go.”

His parents pulls their arms away. His mother hesitantly grabs his arm before slowly loosening her grip. “I’m sorry, we’re staying. You should go with Craig.”

“W-what?”

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you, Craig?” she asked as she gives Craig a heavyhearted smile. Craig quickly runs up to the blond and held him. “Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll see you soon after this is over.”

“Yes.” his father said with a calm smile and a nod “After this we’d have to fix up the place and then we’d be back in business.”

“Are you both insane?! This is--”

“Tweek, let’s go.” Craig pulls away a reluctant Tweek who tried to stand firmly in place.

“What are you talking about? We can’t leave my parents!” the blond protested as her pushed the other boy away.

Craig took a deep breath and placed both hands on the other boy’s shoulders “Honey, listen to me. We have to go. Your parents aren’t gonna leave this place but you have to. Please.”

“But--”

“If--” Craig shook his head “When this ends, I promise we’d come back, okay? Worse things have happened in South Park but everything turns out fine in the end again, right? So please…”

Tweek stares at Craig for a moment before looking back at his parents who are smiling at him. He knew that they were stubborn and wouldn’t leave as the coffee shop is something that’s been a very important part of their lives. He looks at his mom and knows they already made a decision.

He is still a bit hesitant but Tweek let himself be dragged out by Craig. The two of them ran off towards the direction of Craig’s house. He didn’t notice the tears falling from his eyes until he had to rub them when it blurred his vision.

An explosion resounded from behind them and Tweek stopped running, frozen in fear. He was scared to look behind him as he felt he knew where the meteor had just struck. Craig hugged him tightly before he could turn his head and at that point he knew that his hunch was right. “I’m sorry.” Craig whispered so close that Tweek could hear it. An earthquake shook the ground again slowly making cracks on the road and Craig immediately pulled Tweek away and ran when he noticed. It’s no time to mourn yet as they needed to escape.

The two ran fast and avoided cracks and falling debris to get to the church with everyone else.

 

* * *

 

“The church is _still_ standing! What a surprise.” Cartman muttered as he sat hunkered down with the other kids near the church altar.

“Stop complaining, fatass! At least we got a place to stay in!” Kyle shouted at the other boy.

“I didn’t say I was complaining.” Cartman pointed a finger at the redhead “Why are you here, Kahl? Jews aren’t allowed!”

An argument between the two soon began which the priest tries to diffuse. Adults meanwhile try to calm their own children down. Tweek and Craig sat in one corner together next to the rest of the Tucker’s who were relieved to see them both alive.

“Hey, Tweek.” Craig calls out and pulls out the guinea pig from his pocket.

“Stripe!” Tweek carefully takes the ball in his hands and open it to pet the little guy inside “Are you okay? You must be so scared. I-I know I am.”

Craig held Tweek close to him with one arm and held the blond’s hand holding Stripe with the other. “I don’t know what will happen after this but at least were all together, right?”

Tweek nods “I just wish that…” he pauses taking a deep breath and holding back his cry “the others made it here, too.”

“Yeah.” Craig says as he looked at the rest of the people in church and remembered that Tweek’s parents weren’t the only ones that didn’t make it. He wished this to be like any other strange day in town where things go back to normal after everything is said and done.

Craig pulls something out of his pocket and shows it to Tweek. “I got this from my cereal this morning. It’s a cheap plastic ring. I wish I could give you something better but I don’t think I can anymore.”

Tweek wiped the tears in his eyes as he held onto the ring. “Craig,”

“Will you marry me? I don’t think we can wait ‘til were older.”

“I will.” he says with a small smile as Craig puts the ring on his finger.

“Hey, Father Maxi…” Craig calls out towards the priest who is still trying to stop the argument from earlier. The priest turned to look towards the two and Craig pointed towards Tweek’s ring “Would you please officiate our wedding?”

“What? But--” said the confused priest as he looked at the chaos all around them.

Father Maxi looked at Craig’s surprised parents who soon turned to look at him pleading. He was a bit confused as to what to say under the current circumstances.

“The world’s ending, goddamnit! Just let them get married already!” Cartman yells out and the other kids yelled in agreement. Craig didn’t really understand why Cartman would want to help them but he isn’t complaining. The priest finally agreed soon after and walked towards the two boys while the others sat in a circle close to them to watch.

Another explosion made everyone duck down and some even screamed. Father Maxi knew they didn’t have much time for anything at that point but looking at the two boys in front of him, he wants to at least give them some form of happiness before it all ends and seeing everyone else’s reaction, it seems this knew this will be the last good thing they’d ever see. He nods.

He crouched down to the boys’ level and says “I’m sorry, we have to keep this short.”

“It’s okay.”

“Alright.” Father Maxi clears his throat “Do you, Craig Tucker, take Tweek Tweak as your husband?”

“I do.” Craig says as he looks at Tweek fondly.

“And do you, Tweek Tweak, take Craig Tucker as your husband?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tweek says as he smiles back at Craig.

“Then I pronounce you both married. You may now kiss.” the priest watch the two share a brief kiss as he wiped a tear from his eye “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” both said in unison and the other children clapped. Their family sat next to them to tell them how happy they were to at least see this before it’s all over.

 

* * *

 

Kyle sighs as he wraps an arm around Ike “Well, I guess this is the end.”

“I’m glad to have met you guys.” Stan tells them as he’s about to cry. He and their other friends from school huddled close together with the exception of Tweek and Craig who were with the Tuckers. “Even you, Cartman.”

“Shut up!” Cartman exclaimed, looking away from the others.

“I wish Kenny were here.” Kyle says as he looks around for their orange-clad friend. The rest of the McCormicks were at one side of the church with the other families but Kenny wasn’t with them “Where is he?”

“I hope he’s alright…”

Everyone sat closer together when the balls of fire finally start raining down on the church as if whatever it is that made this happen knew where everyone was.

“Bye, guys…”

They were all scared of what’s to come and sad at what they wouldn’t live to experience but they all held onto each other and smiled. At least they’re not alone.

“Yeah, see you all in Hell.”

A bright light falls from the sky engulfing everything and everyone in flames.

 

* * *

 

Nothing stands anymore and the ground is like a barren wasteland burning in flames. The fires stopped falling from the sky and the ground hasn’t shaken anymore. Everyone is dead and no one else is left in the desolate planet except for two individuals - a human boy and a dying monster.

_‘You might have won the battle but you still lost the war.’_ the demon laughed and Kenny could hear it in his mind _‘Everyone is gone and this planet is dead. It’s over.’_

Kenny pulls his hood back and tears of his mask. The wounds he had from earlier are slowly starting to heal one by one and the fatigue from earlier starts to wear off as if he hadn’t been fighting for hours. He takes out his gun and points it at the dying demon before him.

“No.” he says as calmly as he could. “I’m still here.”

He pulls the trigger and destroys the demon’s heart which finally renders it lifeless. Its body falls to the ground and only its loud thud could be heard in the silence surrounding them.

_“And I’ll get everyone back.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Don't ask about Kenny. I just want to make him badass and yes, he'd probably find a way to get everyone back again. :)


End file.
